


No Need for Panic

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just a silly little drabble, M/M, Mason panics, There is sushi for dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Mason lost something important. How is he supposed to tell Corey, especially on his birthday?





	No Need for Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for the prompt: “How did I lose it?” from tumblr.

“I know it’s around here somewhere.” Mason muttered to himself, opening his book bag and starting to rummage through it. He tugged out all of his textbooks and papers, spreading them out across the floor. As he continued to empty the remains of his bag, his heart sank lower in his chest. “Fuck.” He whispered, tossing the empty book bag to the side. He got up onto his knees and retrieved his phone from his nightstand, dialing his emergency contact. “Liam,” he said as soon as he heard his best friend pick up, “please tell me I left it over there.”

“Dude, you still haven’t found it yet?” Liam  asked. “I thought you were sure it was in your stuff? I haven’t seen it. I double checked after you left.”

“Corey is going to kill me for this.” Mason said, squeezing the back of his neck. “This is a huge deal for him. I promised and I forgot. You’re sure I didn’t leave it and it got mixed up with your homework?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“I’m positive.” Liam said. “I’ve gotta go. Mom is home and I promised I’d help her cook. Good luck.” He said before the line went dead.

“Some help you are,” Mason told the dead line. He tossed his phone onto his bed and looked back at the floor, bending back down to double check everything. “How did I lose it?” He whispered, scrambling to open his notebooks and make sure the paper he needed hadn’t somehow gotten lost inside one of them.

A knock on the front door interrupted his frantic searching and his eyes flew to the clock on his bedside table. “Fuck!” He cursed, jumping to his feet. He yanked his shirt over his head and rushed for his closet, ignoring the call of his name from his mother. He unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied out of them, kicking them off and toward the corner of his room. He shoved aside the empty racks in his closet and began to browse through his shirt collection, biting roughly down on his lip as he searched for something to wear. He didn’t hear his door open, too lost in trying to pick out a decent shirt.

“Babe?” Corey asked from the doorway. He jumped and whirled around, blushing furiously. “Is everything okay?” His boyfriend asked, stepping further into the room and easing the door shut behind him. “Not that I’m not appreciating the view right now. You just don’t usually leave a mess everywhere and you’re always prepared for our dates. Are you feeling okay?” He asked, gingerly making his way around the mess Mason had left on the floor.

“I’m fine. I just lost track of time, that’s all. I told you I was helping Liam with his homework, right? I just got home.” Mason told him. It wasn’t a lie. Leaving out minor parts of the story didn’t count as lying, did it? It was hard to tell.

“And you decided to throw your homework all over the floor to celebrate?” Corey asked, chuckling softly as he stepped closer to the closet. “If you’re stressing over your AP finals still, I told you we could celebrate another time. It doesn’t have to be tonight.” Corey said gently, wrapping his arms around Mason’s neck.

“We are _not_ celebrating your birthday on a different day.” Mason said firmly, settling his hands on his waist. “I’m sorry I wasn’t ready. How was work?” He asked, leaning in to gently peck him on the lips. Corey smiled and pulled back, leaning his forehead against Mason’s.

“It was nice. Easy shift today.” Corey told him. “Everyone was great today and my manager actually showed up on time and let me go a few minutes early. Just in time to get home, shower, and make it over here.” He leaned in, softly kissing Mason. “Take a few minutes and get dressed. I’m in no rush.” He promised.

“You’re the most amazing boyfriend ever.” Mason told him, smiling softly. “I love you. I’ll be downstairs in a few minutes, okay?”

“Sounds good. Love you.” Corey pressed a kiss to his cheek. He loosened his hold and stepped back, leaving the room. Mason exhaled slowly as the door shut, relief flooding through him like a tidal wave. He turned and focused on the task at hand, grabbing a simple gray shirt and a navy button-down shirt that he knew Corey loved on him. Pairing it with his dark wash skinny jeans, he slipped on his white converse and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After freshening up, he cut the lights and headed downstairs to save his boyfriend from his mother’s clutches. He said goodbye quickly as he herded Corey out the front door, pulling out the keys to his car.

“So,” he started as he held open the door for his boyfriend. “You still in the mood for sushi?” He asked as he shut the door, walking around to the driver’s side. He slid in and looked over at his boyfriend, starting the car. As he shifted gears into reverse, he turned his head and slowly backed out of his driveway. He shifted gears again and began to drive, holding out his hand for Corey to hold.

“Yeah. Sushi still sounds perfect.” Corey said, turning his head and smiling softly. “You sure you’re okay?” He asked. Mason’s heart skipped a beat and he nodded, glancing over at his boyfriend.

“Totally. I’m great.” Mason weakly reassured him.

“You’re an awful liar.” Corey said, squeezing his hand. “You don’t have to tell me. Just know that I’m here if you want to talk.”

“It’s what I love about you.” Mason said in response, pulling to a stop. He glanced at his boyfriend, guilt unfurling slowly in his chest. He needed to come clean. The sooner he told Corey what had happened, the sooner he could start apologizing profusely. But how? How did you tell your boyfriend that there was a chance you’d ruined their entire future by losing a piece of paper? He swallowed at that and did his best to push it to the back of his mind. He’d tell Corey about it later after they’d had time to celebrate his birthday. Mason needed to focus and devote all of his attention back on his boyfriend. He knew Corey had woken up in an empty house and, if Mason’s mom hadn’t agreed to letting him stay the night, then he’d be going home to an empty one as well. He could do this.

He parked outside of their favorite restaurant and hurried around his car to help Corey out, smiling as he took his boyfriend by the hand. He led him into the restaurant, relieved they weren’t too late and the place wasn’t completely packed. The hostess seated them in the back room at a small table, placing menus and a couple of markers in front of them. She disappeared and Corey immediately handed his menu over to Mason, grinning sheepishly. “You always pick the better sushi.”

“Are you in the mood for something spicy?” Mason asked as he picked up a marker, quickly checking off his own menu and looking over Corey’s. “Or something new?”

“Anything that doesn’t have tuna.” Corey said, his nose crinkling. “Maybe the shrimp tempura? That was good last time.”

“I’ll get some.” Mason flashed a smile and skimmed over the menu, marking down a couple of selections before turning it back around for Corey to look over. When the waitress arrived, they ordered drinks and appetisers, handing their menus over to her. Everything was going fine. The papers were the last thing on Mason’s mind. Too bad Corey had missed the memo.

“Are you still okay to mail out our college applications?” Corey asked. “And still have time to look over my essay before we do? I know tomorrow is the last day to send them out, but I was hoping you’d have the time tonight.”

“Corey...” Mason took a deep breath, struggling to meet his boyfriend’s eager gaze. “About your essay-“

“Oh right! It’s in my book bag, I left it in the guest room when your mom suggested I put my stuff down.” Corey said. “Mason...why do you look like you’re going to pass out? Are you okay?” He reached for his hand, lips pursed in concern.

“You...you have your essay?” Mason croaked weakly, unsure if he should feel relieved or confused. “But you gave it to me. It’s been with my stuff all week. I was going to look it over tonight. I just kept getting sidetracked and I put it off and babe, I’m so sorry, I lost it. Where did you find it? How?”

“Mason. You didn’t lose my college essay.” Corey said patiently, an amused smile playing on his lips. “I knew you weren’t paying attention at lunch today when I asked to have it back. I was having my English teacher look at it one last time and I told you I’d give it back tonight. You thought you’d lost it?” Mason nodded weakly, watching the understanding dawn on his boyfriend’s face. “That’s why your book bag was all over the floor. Why you were such a mess when I arrived. You thought you’d misplaced it. You were really that worried?” He asked, gently squeezing Mason’s hand.

“That was our entire future I thought I’d put at risk. I know how much college means to you and how much you need to get out of here. I didn’t want to let you down.” Mason admitted. “Oh man. You have no idea how relieved I am right now. You really have it?”

“I do.” Corey nodded, smiling gently. “I appreciate you worrying, but next time you should talk to me. Don’t keep things bottled up. The stress isn’t good for you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mason promised. “I haven’t ruined your birthday celebration, have I?”

“Well, you can always make it up to me with ice cream after.” Corey said, smiling playfully at him. “But you haven’t ruined anything. I love how much you care and how worried you were. I’m just sorry I couldn’t take that fear away sooner. Take a minute and just breathe. Then let it go. Everything is fine and I want to hear all about what you’ve got planned for us this weekend. Liam refuses to answer my questions about this date you’ve got planned.” He said, drawing Mason back into conversation with ease. He couldn’t help but relax as he watched his boyfriend talk, smiling as he glanced at their joined hands. He knew they were meant to be together for a long, long time.


End file.
